


The Words Are Caught In My Throat

by whereyoustand



Series: Mute!Richie Tozier [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Has Issues, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: After the events of Pennywise, Richie finds it hard to speak sometimes.So, Richie doesn't speak on the bad days.--(OR: Eddie comforts Richie on a bad night)





	The Words Are Caught In My Throat

There were days when Richie just couldn’t speak. 

His words were caught in his throat but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. 

The first few times it  happened ; the losers were concerned. It was so unlike Richie to be quiet for more than ten minutes. Richie just took a notebook and wrote simply, ‘Words Are Hard’. And Richie broke down into the arms of his friends and even his cries were silent.

Everyone had their problems after the Pennywise attack. Bill had nightmares, Mike can't go outside on his own, Bev smoked more often, Stan had panic attacks anytime he got left alone by the other losers, Ben couldn't step into the library anymore, Eddie struggled to stop taking his pills and other medication, and Richie- well Richie couldn't find himself to talk.

Richie woke up one morning and let out a breath. It was going to be one of those days where he couldn’t bring himself to talk.

He looked at the clock on his bedside table,  1 :39 AM. Fuck. He might as well leave do something. Richie gets up and packs his bag full of whatever he’ll need for the day. He reminded himself to take a notepad and pen because he would be screwed if anyone even says ‘hello’ to him.

He got dressed and locked the door to his room, so, if his parents do care, they know not to bother him.  Richie shook his  head, his parents don’t care. They would argue until midnight and blame him for all their issues.  He slowly opened his window and carefully climbed out the window and onto the pipe. He slid down and started to walk to the woods where the new Losers HQ was.

He dropped down to the base floor and made his way over to the hammock. He settled in it after shaking it a few times so any beetles and spiders would fall out. He also pulled a blanket and snuggled into it as he opened a new comic.

Richie doesn’t know the time when Eddie, suddenly jumped into their den. Eddie noticed Richie pretty quickly and already knew it was a bad day for Richie. 

Eddie had made Richie promise that if he was having a really bad day that he would change his appearance to make Eddie notice. It was usually simple things, Richie wearing odd socks, or wearing long sleeves, or something.

Richie knew that morning was bad due to the underwhelming amount of colour on Richie. Richie was wearing all black. His socks were also odd. And, when Richie turned to look at Eddie, he noticed the bruised eye and busted lip. 

“Oh ‘Chee.” Eddie cooed, before pulling out his medic kit that they kept in the clubhouse for emergencies. Eddie sat opposite Richie and started sorting through his supplies. Richie moved his glasses and placed them carefully on the floor next to him.

“Is it a no talking day?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded slowly as tears welled in his eyes.

“That’s okay,” Eddie reassured and started to clean Richie’s face. Tears ran freely as Richie remembered the past events.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eddie asked, softly as he dabbed away Richie’s tears. “Well, write about it?”

Richie shrugged.

“That’s okay,” Eddie stated.

They sat in silence for few minutes as Eddie fixed up Richie’s lip. Richie wrote on the notepad and held it up for Eddie.

_ What are you doing here so early? _

Eddie sighed. “My mom is being annoying again.” 

Richie frowned and raised an eyebrow, encouraging Eddie to continue.

“She said she prefers it when I hang out with Bill or Ben. She said some hurtful words about the rest of the Losers. She called Stan a ‘silly Jew’, she called Bev a slut, I don’t even want to repeat what she said about Mike.” Eddie growled, despite his wobbling lip.

_ What about me?  _ Richie wrote.

Eddie turned. “Do you really want to know?”    
Richie nodded.

“She called you a stupid fucking fairy. I lost it Rich.” Eddie admitted. “How can I come out to her if she’s  gonna act like that?” Tears are running down Eddie’s face at this point.

Richie frowned and pulled Eddie into a hug. They cry together and hug. Richie pulled away and holds up his thumb, index finger and pinkie finger. His palm faces outward as he moved his hand back and forth slightly.

“I haven’t learnt that sign language yet.” Eddie bit his lip, anxiously. Richie just smiled fondly and wrote in his notebook;_ it means I love you_.   
Eddie froze and looked down.

“Really?” He asked.

Richie nodded and did it again.

“Well,” Eddie copied Richie. “The same goes for you, as well.”

_ It’s not a friend thing _ , Richie wrote.

“I know.” Eddie blushed

Richie smiled and placed his hand on Eddie’s cheek. Richie inched closer slowly, allowing Eddie to pull away if he wanted. But Eddie didn’t. Instead, he moved forward and placed his lips on Richie’s,  engulfing them in a sweet kiss.

They pulled away after a few seconds.

“That was nice,” Eddie whispered. “I’d like to do it again sometime.”

What about now? Richie wrote, with a raised eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled Richie closer to kiss him again.


End file.
